Hide-and-Seek: Rosalie Style
by RPCC Contest
Summary: #07: June Richardson did it again; she got lost in the woods. Great. She was all alone, until the beautiful Rosalie appeared and is all for a game or two. Is June ready for a good and old hide-and-seek with an arrogant vampire? Probably not.


ღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღ

**Welcome to the RPCC Contest!**

This is a collaboration contest in which members of The Original Twilight Role Play! have teamed up to give the fandom a taste of the fun and skills gained from role playing through one shots.

**Entry #07.**

Title: Hide-and-Seek: Rosalie Style

Summary: June Richardson did it again; she got lost in the woods. Great. She was all alone, until the beautiful Rosalie appeared and is all for a game or two. Is June ready for a good and old hide-and-seek with an arrogant vampire? Probably not.

Rating: K+

Genres: Humor, Adventure

Characters: Rosalie Hale, June Richardson

Authors: Darkangelengelxo and Alicia Mirza

ღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღ

June Richardson wasn't in a good mood. To be honest, that was the understatement of the century, or at least the year. She lived in Forks in all her life; it should be pretty easy to go home for her, shouldn't it? But no, of course not, she had to get lost in the middle of the forest.

Sometimes she really thought that fate was challenging her and having a good time laughing at her. June had a rotten luck, with boys and with everyday life too. She had just went for a walk, for crying out loud! All she wanted to do was to forget her failures and have a good, uneventful afternoon in the beautiful forest, but no. That would be just too much to ask for, or at least it seemed.

She looked around, but every tree seemed just like the other. There wasn't anything that would help her to remember. She sighed and sat down on the ground. At that moment she didn't really care about her appearance, or anything at all.

Just when she thought that she was going to sit in one place for the next days until she died, a beautiful woman appeared out of nowhere. She couldn't place where she knew her, but at the moment she had bigger problems, so she called out to the woman.

Rosalie Hale didn't have a good day; she just couldn't get any information about _them_. She groaned in frustration when she heard shouting. She turned around and found herself before a girl. It was easy to see that she was only a human, which made Rosalie slightly surprised and curious. What could a little human want from her in the middle of the woods?

"Hey!" June yelled. "Can you help me?" She asked from Rosalie who was eyeing her now and raised her eyebrows.

"Hello," she said simply, purposely ignoring her question.

"Can you tell me how I can get out of the woods? I'm a bit lost." June tried once again. She was pretty sure that the blonde woman didn't really want to help her, but she was the only one here, so June didn't really have any other possibility or chance.

"Why should I?" Rosalie asked with a huge smirk on her absolutely flawless pale face.

June studied Rosalie weirdly. It was a simple question, a request, something which was pretty unequivocal. "Because I am lost and you know how to get out?" She asked a rhetorical question, at least it seemed like one for her, but Rosalie had a different notion and idea about it.

Rosalie's smile disappeared from her face. "If you came in here, you can find your way out," she spat.

With that, she took off into the trees at vampire speed. June watched with a surprised and stunned expression as Rosalie was running with an unbelievable speed, she could hardly follow the woman's movements with her eyes. Before the blonde could get away, leaving her alone once again, June gave another attempt.

"Wait!"

Rosalie Hale jumped into a tree and stayed absolutely silent. She wanted something amusing after everything that happened. Maybe this girl could provide her an amusing afternoon. She decided if the girl could find her then she would take her out of the woods and show her the right directions. If not...then it would be the girl's problem.

June was walking slowly in the forest, taking in her surroundings. She was eyeing every movement of the leaves, but she couldn't find Rosalie.

"Where are you?" she murmured. She didn't really think that she would get an answer, but she was slightly disappointed when the blonde woman didn't answer nor did she appear out of nowhere once again. June continued to walk around, still not giving up.

"Are you still here?" she hollered, while Rosalie was sitting on the same branch, watching the girl in amusement.

"You know I really don't want much, just a bit of showing around." June screamed into the empty forest, feeling like an idiot. The woman was probably long gone; with her speed, it wouldn't take more than two seconds.

While June was shouting, walking and watching the environment, Rosalie stayed silent. June stopped after a minute of walking, she remembered. Of course, how could she forget? She has seen this statuesque beauty not once in her life, the blonde hair, the petite form and unbelievable flawless pale face. Rosalie Hale... blonde queen of Forks High... Great, just great.

"You're Rosalie Hale, aren't you? By the way. hide and seek is for five-year-olds!" Maybe Rosalie would show herself after an insult.

On the top of the tree Rosalie was no longer amused. She didn't like when mere mortals offended her.

_If insults didn't work then maybe story-telling would._ June raised her voice once again.

"I remember you from school, although I was just a freshman when you were a senior. You are too good for some ridiculous game, don't you think?"

Rosalie wasn't someone who was very interested in some poor human's opinion. She studied her nails calmly, ignoring June's comment.

Rosalie still didn't show her face.

_Okay, story-telling was not a good idea._

"I don't really understand you. I don't have other options than to stay here, but you could just easily help me and then go home or whatever."

That was June's new and fabulous idea, which by the way weirdly worked as Rosalie Hale hopped down of the branch and reached the ground in an elegant pose. Rosalie reminded June of a cat.

"How abou I do you a favour and you do me a favour, hmm?" Rosalie hissed, a challenge clear in her tone.

Not having any other ideas, June agreed. "Okay, what would the favour be?" June questioned hesitantly, slightly nervous as to what she had in mind.

"Befriend the Cullens and inform me on what they're...up to."

June paused for a long moment, shifting uncomfortable under Rosalie's frozen black stare.

"You mean...your family? Why don't you just... you know, ask?"

"Just answer me, yes or no?" Rosalie snapped.

"Um... yes?" June swallowed. Rosalie wanted her to spy on her own family? June started to open her mouth to find out more, but Rosalie cut her off.

"Good." Without even a pause, Rosalie darted away, disappearing into the green forest.

June sighed heavily and sat down once again on the ground. Great, she had played Rosalie Hale's game, but she still didn't know how to get home.

Was she speaking about rotten luck? Yes? No? Maybe?

June Richardson really had found a bad, very bad luck when she became the toy of a blonde supernatural being. Not only that, but she was still sitting in the middle of the forest when the rain started to pour through the treetops. All she had with her was the crushing guilt of having been used in one of Rosalie Hale's revenge games.

Who won this round? June wasn't sure, but the heavy feeling in her gut wasn't one of victory.


End file.
